


Smoking Truth

by nursal1060



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Addiction, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cancer, Concern, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Ending, Drug Addiction, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Feels, Fights, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Mentions of Cancer, PruHun, Prussia has cancer, Relationship(s), Sad, Sadtalia, Secrets, Smoking, Teasing, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-02 00:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: Gilbert's smoking habit becomes much more prominent, and Elizaveta wants him to stop for good. The truth he's going to tell her will change her mind, and the way she approaches him, forever.





	Smoking Truth

**Author's Note:**

> This is another scene taken out of a mega, multipair fic I wrote with my friend Kjer, I thought that it deserved its own fic!
> 
> Comment and Kudos are always appreciated, enjoy! <3

Elizaveta groaned as Gilbert stepped outside to smoke another cigarette, his 7th today. Recently, Gilbert had started smoking excessively, and because of that, he was eating less and less and looking even more sickly. Elizaveta also smoked from time to time, so she was hesitant to address his habit to him, but seeing as their living condition required them both to work to keep the place, she was worried that his health would soon hospitalize him.  
She waited until he was finished with his cigarette before she approached him and asked, “Are you not feeling well?”  
Gilbert sighed and assured, “I-I’m fine, Eliza.”  
She shook her head and pressed him, “You haven’t eaten in 2 days, and you’ve been smoking pack after pack. What’s wrong?”   
Gilbert said more firmly, “I’m fine, I’m just a little cold is all.”  
Elizaveta reached and pulled out his cigarette pack out of his pocket, “You’re addicted, that’s what the issue is. Go eat something.”   
Gilbert reached for the cigarette pack and talked firmly back, “No, I don’t want to eat right now. I need that.”  
Elizaveta pulled his cigarette out from his mouth and put it out, saying, “You were diagnosed a month ago with that condition, and there’s no way you can feel better if you’re smoking constantly!”   
Gilbert pulled out a new cigarette pack and lit one up, “I need it, it makes me feel better.”  
Elizaveta was getting frustrated with him, “It’s making you more sick! Why aren’t you seeing that?!”   
Gilbert puffed out a breath and said plainly, “You wouldn’t understand.”  
She threw her hands up and spoke loudly as she went back inside theit house, “Of course I don’t, I don’t understand anything! Because you don’t tell me anything! You come home from work and smoke from then until bedtime, how am I supposed to know if you act like I’m stupid?”  
He came inside and looked to Elizaveta, asking her, “Fine, you really want me to tell you what’s happening? You really want me to look you in the eyes and tear you to shreds?”  
Elizaveta told him, “Tear me to shreds, but don’t dare not tell me.”   
Gilbert said as he looked into her eyes, “They don’t know if I’m going to make it. I might die and I can’t eat anything as it stands. I can’t keep anything down and you know what? These cancer sticks makes me feel like I’m not dying, like I’m not hungry. They remind me that dying won’t feel so bad.” Her face went from it’s normal shade of pink to pale as she let him speak. “I didn’t want to tell you, I knew you’d be scared.”  
Elizaveta was moments from tears, but asked him, “Why...why didn’t you…tell me? I wouldn't have been so mad if I knew!” She burst into tears, but never stopped looking him in the eye.   
Gilbert hugged her tightly and pet her hair, saying, “I-I didn’t want you to worry…”  
She hugged him back, crying, “I’m sorry...I’m sorry...I-I’ll never...do that again...and...I promise...from now on, I’ll do...everything possible to make...sure you get you treatments...and all your meds.”   
Gilbert sighed, “It’s okay… just don’t overstress yourself… the last thing I need… is for you to be sick too. Cancer isn’t guaranteed death after all.”  
Elizaveta moved back to look at his face, “Your face looks so hollow and pale now...but your eyes...they’re still as beautiful...never...never stop smiling or lose hope, you’re too...too beautiful to die.”  
Gilbert coughed and laughed, “Ja, I know… I’m just too awesome… to leave you ever.”  
She smiled at him and wiped her eyes as she spoke, “I love you...and...I don’t care...how many hours I need to work...or days I need to take on more shifts...I will...make sure you can get...back on your feet...and get treatment...and get you well again, okay?”   
Gilbert chuckled, “You know I won’t… stop working… I just need you to… maybe not yell at me?”  
Elizaveta rolled her eyes, “I said take some time off...but..I guess...you just work less hours, I’ll pick up slack.” She pulled away from him just to have him latch back onto her. “Gilbert. Not now.”  
He pouted and whined, “Awe, come on Eliza. Your poor, awesome Gilly needs love.”  
Elizaveta sighed, “You’re sick...you don’t need to be worrying about a baby too.”   
Gilbert gave her puppy eyes and whined, “Please~ At least let me cuddle and kiss you~” She sighed and pointed at the bed for him to lay down on. Once he laid down, she got in next to him. Gilbert snickered and cuddled her closely and kissed her ear.  
She sighed, “Sick or not...you’re still a pervert.”  
Gilbert smirked, “But you love the awesome me~” He chuckled and kissed down her jawline.  
Elizaveta sighed, “Yeah...that’s why I’ve put up with you this long.”   
He smiled and laughed, “And I put up with your slapping and whining.”  
She smiled and said, “What can I say? Love is blind...but I’ll never leave your side. I love you too much to even think about that.”   
Gilbert kissed her shoulder and teased, “Well I guess love is deaf too since I’m pretty loud~”   
Elizaveta kissed his forehead and fake-coughed, “You reek, but right now I don’t care.”   
Gilbert asked, “Should I change? The smoke shouldn’t bother you while you sleep.”  
Elizaveta shook her head, “It’s fine...I’d rather smell the real you then the cleaner you.”  
Gilbert snickered, “Oh~ so you like the dirty me?~”  
She rolled her eyes and groaned, “Your mind is in the gutter again.”   
Gilbert smirked and kissed her neck, “I can’t help it~ My mind basically lives in the gutter~”  
She sighed and reminded him, “I hope you don’t want to have sex, because we have to get up for work at 5 in the morning.”   
Gilbert groaned, “I know… but I want to tease you just a little.” She sighed once more before letting him. Gilbert happily kissed up and down her neck, leaving small marks as he moved. She moved slightly, but said nothing as he began to unbutton her top. Gilbert nipped at her collarbone and kissed farther down her body. Elizaveta didn’t move to try and slow him down until he moved around to unhook her bra.   
He chuckled, “I wonder if I can only tease you tonight~”  
Elizaveta was already beginning to turn pink as she insisted, “W-We...have to sleep...soon…”  
Gilbert sighed and spooned her from behind, “Okay, fine.” He chuckled as he cupped her breasts in his hands.   
She told him softly, “You’re cold...but...you massage...sooooo well…”   
Gilbert smirked, “I know… and you’re so warm…” She smiled and moaned softly as he massaged her bare breasts.   
Gilbert closed his eyes and rested his head, “Love you~”  
She smiled, “I love you too.” Eventually they both fell asleep in their apartment, with only a few hours of sleep left. Elizaveta felt at ease...yes her boyfriend had cancer, and they were working paycheck to paycheck, but she didn’t want anything else to be here with Gilbert, no matter how hard her life would be.


End file.
